


17

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	17

已经七天了。他现在有点后悔，那天吵完架他就跑了出来，之后一直住在酒店，那人没有来找过他。他克制自己不去想那个人，可身体却记得清楚。他本来想洗个澡清醒一下，那人突然走了进来:“你的胆子越来越大了。”“……你”他还没说完便被男人从后面抱住，男人坚硬的肉棒抵着他的后穴:“你不想我，也不想它吗？”说着打开了花洒。两人的衣服都被浸透了，男人隔着衣服揉捏他的乳头，“嗯……”“再大声点。”他咬住嘴唇不肯出声，男人解开他的裤子伸了一根手指到后穴里，手指被紧紧吸住，男人拍了下他的屁股:“骚货，肏了这么久还这么紧，放松! ”扩张了一会儿，男人把他压在墙上肏了进去，“啊～……”男人发狠地抽插着，囊袋拍打着肛口，他被肏弄得失了神，“唔……嗯……慢点……”男人扳过他的头吻他，舌头在口腔里搅弄，肉棒抽插得更快了，他几乎喘不过气来，只能发出细碎的呻吟，男人内射了一次，又抱着他走到镜子前:“睁开眼睛好好看看你自己! ”男人粗长的肉棒插在粉嫩的小穴里，抽插间交合处流出刚刚射入的精液，星星点点滴在地板上，他已经被肏得腿软，全靠男人握着他的腰才勉强站住，他看着镜子里的自己，眼神变得温顺:“嗯……老公……我错了……啊～”男人狠狠地顶弄了一下，他腿一软直接跪在地上，男人抚着他的腰抬高他的屁股，继续肏弄，他被肏得后穴发麻，挣扎着想逃，却被男人按住腰动弹不得，无论他怎么求饶，男人的抽插都没有停下，最后，他的肚子被射得鼓起来，后穴已经合不拢了，男人抱着他去浴室给他清理干净，他昏昏睡去，男人把他搂进怀里，亲亲他的耳朵:“不准离开我。”


End file.
